Pure Bliss
by nefaith
Summary: Tenten thinks back to when she first met Neji and how it led up to now. NejixTen, Oneshot.


A/N: This story is something I thought of out of no where. But, I loved the idea, so I hope you like it!! Its in Tenten's POV. Enjoy!! Inspired by my life.

* * *

Pure Bliss

I sit here, thinking of how our relationship got here. Through everything we went through, we ended up here.

* * *

I've known Hyuga Neji ever since I started at the Academy. Well, I guess you could count that as knowing each other. I knew he existed and I think heknew I existed. Really, he was just the genius of the class to me, and I was just the weapon specialist, or mistress, to him. I'm not even sure he knew my name.

I don't think he really knew my name until we were placed on Gai's team together with the weird Rock Lee. Well, Lee was weird and useless then, but now he's a weird, youthful, taijutsu specialist on our team. But, when we were placed on the same team, I was very surprised. I never thought that my team would consist of the class heart-throb/genius. Neji's reaction when he discovered who was on his team: emotionless, as usual.

Then, we had out first big mission together. Although we were still genin, our team held such promise, that the Hokage entrusted us with a B-rank mission, trust that Gai-sensei stay with us the entire time. I wanted to prove to Neji, then, that I was as good as anyone on our team, and that I wasn't just any girl. Oh, I proved that, I proved that easily.

And then, as soon as I actually earned his friendship, I just HAD to say something stupid. I just HAD to say that Neji was gay. Of all things to say, I just HAD to say that. I was just trying to make a joke, but he took me seriously. Lee didn't help either, saying everything about how I just soiled my youth by saying such an unyouthful thing about a youthful teammate of ours. Never, will I make such a stupid mistake again.

The next couple months, all I was trying to do was gain his respect and friendship again. Apparently he has very fragile relationships.

About a month before the chunnin exams, Neji trusted me again, and our friendship was even better than before, though not as good as I wished.

The chunnin exams came and went. That was a big changing point, not only for Konoha, but also for Neji. Naruto beat the crap out of Neji and made him realize that Fate and Destiny don't decide what happens in your life, you do.

That made him have a nice change. He was much nicer everyone, including me. Although, he was still an ice cube, spring was about to come and warm up that heart of his.

Neji trusted me even more, even enough to let me know where his blind spot was. I wouldn't expect him to tell anyone that. Not Gai-sensei, nor Hinata-chan, and especially not me. But, he trusted me enough to guard him when he couldn't protect himself.

Then, there was a time at Ino's house. The girl's were having a sleepover, and I wanted to spend time with my new friends I met at the exams. They asked me whom I liked. And, to tell the truth, I had never thought about it. Of course, I told them that, but they insisted that I pick somebody I would go out with. So, off the top of my head, I picked Neji.

But, that's what triggered it. That was the first time I ever thought of me going out with the Hyuga prodigy. And, I liked it. Of course, I didn't want to be stupid again and ruin our friendship, so I pushed the thought aside.

The simple thought turned into a little crush, which at some time turned into a full-blown need for him. Still, I kept it a secret. All I wanted was for him to be happy, and I didn't think he'd be happy with me. The only way for me to spill my feeling would probably be for me to get drunk.

Then, on the 5th of March, my 16th birthday, Neji made my birthday the happiest day of my life, at least, so far. He gave me a simple box for my birthday with simple white, shiny paper to cover it. I smiled and opened it, only t9o see the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. No, it wasn't a piece of jewelry. Inside the simple box with simple wrapping paper was the most extraordinary and beautiful kunia I've ever seen. There was a beautifully carved dragon on the blade and it slivered all the way down to the edge of the handle. There were tiny, yet delicate diamonds to bring out the dragon. But on the other side was the best part. Chinese letters spelled out, "To Tenten, Love Neji."

* * *

Yep, that pretty much is my whole life. At least, that's the most important parts. And now, I sit here, watching a fluffy of snow fall upon the ground, which already has 3 inches of the white stuff on it, making nobody besides little kids want to go outside into the cold. I turned my head to the warm fire, the main source of my warmth, yet not my favorite. I leaned back farther, and rested my head on Neji's chest, hearing his heart beat. His heart has finally melted. Three more months and we will be sharing our first kiss as husband and wife. But, for now, this will be just fine. Neji picked up my chin with two fingers, and connect his lips with mine. Yes, this is pure bliss.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, did you like it!? I hope so. But, I never know if my writing is good or so horrible that you want to tear your eyes out. Hopefully, it's not the second one. :D Well, I was going to say something else, but I don't remember what. Anyway, review please!!!! 


End file.
